


The bet

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Acting, Cockles, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Shipping, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is not satisfied with the season's finale script but for some reason no one wants to talk about it. Maybe he is going crazy but it feels like they are all hiding something from him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bet

Jensen was angry. Even Misha with his dirty mouth, whispering all the promises into his ear, was not enough to make him slightly more relaxed.  
"This is all unbelievably fucking irrelevant." he groaned silently when his lover started covering his neck with kisses.  
"What is?" murmured Misha with his mind not totally present as his hand started the slow journey down Jensen's naked body.  
"Our scene, Misha, our scene!" he was sure as hell fucked up but his body started reacting to the touch and as a result he was becoming furious and horny which of course wasn't making it easier to think.  
"Seems pretty normal to me." Misha lazily started rubbing Jensen's hardening cock through the thin material of his boxers.  
"Exactly." Jensen's voice sounded so venomous that Misha finally stopped licking the skin on his shoulder and looked at him.  
"Since when do you ship Destiel?" he pretended to frown, hiding a smile.  
Seeing those beloved blue eyes, finally Jensen allowed himself to grin. "Since you allowed me into your bedroom." he chuckled and crushed Misha's lips with his own.

***

"We need to change it!" Jensen sounded a little more desperate  than he planned. "This does not make any sense..."  
Faces of the writers were perfectly blank. No reaction to the nervous actor walking around the room and waving the script above his head.  
"Why are you doing this to the show?!" his voice was breaking. He looked at them but they remained unnaturally unmoved like they were made of wax. He thought he may be going crazy.  
"Doing what exactly?" one of them finally spoke.  
"Pretending that the love between Dean and Cas doesn't exist." he felt strange saying it out loud but someone had to.  
"Oh, does it?" the other one grinned. The rest scowled looking at him so he expectorated and blushed, loosing his poker face for a short while.  
"We are only doing what we are told to do." the first one looked back at Jensen.  
"By whom?" Ackles was shocked to hear there is some greater force behind those people who seemed to only be lacking some grey hooded capes to look like a dark inquisition with power over the lives of the whole cast.  
They didn't answer and just went back to staring at the wall behind Jensen like he was not there. He opened his mouth but could not form a word so after a short while he left the room defeated.

***

"And?" asked Misha when Jensen came back.  
Jensen sat heavily on the chair and hid his head in his hands. He felt much worse as he was sure they tried to fuck with his head on purpose. They can't just kick him out but maybe if they managed to put him in a closed psychiatric ward they could easily justify killing Dean off. He shook his head. Misha made a worried face and leaving a book he read behind, he slid off the bed and approached Jensen to place warm hands on his shoulders and gently rub the tense muscles.  
"They are driving me crazy." Jensen said sadly after a moment of heavy silence, giving in to the magical hands of his lover and eventually relaxing a little.  
"I know, I know..." Misha whispered bending to put his chin on Jensen's shoulder, smelling his musk and leaning his head against Jensen's, feeling the short fair hair touching his skin. "They can be... intimidating." he smirked, seeing the man blush a little at the sound of his low voice. "We will do something about it, don't worry."  
Jensen turned his head to look Misha in the eye and producing a faint smile he placed his hand on Misha's. He was right, they will manage to make it happen.

***

They were on the set and Jensen already felt himself becoming Dean. It was so easy now, being that guy. It was also calming him down in situations like these. They had to film the scene between Cas and Dean, their last words before they leave together for a mission that could get them killed...  
He took a look around and found Misha on the other side of the set, taking few deep breaths and turning into Castiel. He was stressed but he knew that when they are together, everything goes alright.  
They both took few steps to meet in the middle of the set. Misha smiled one last time before turning full Cas so he had no choice but to put on Dean's face and get ready.  
"And... Action!" shouted someone and they were Cas and Dean saying their goodbyes.  
The script said they should look at each other and Dean should say that Cas was always his best friend but Jensen felt it was not enough. Yes, maybe Dean had problems with voicing his feelings but Jensen had none and actually this acting thing worked both ways - Dean became Jensen equally as much as Jensen became Dean. This was the reason why Dean fell in love with Castiel in the first place. Just like Jensen with Misha. That's why when Jensen looked at Misha/Castiel both Dean and him saw the man they loved and no one was to deny it, not even the people who create the show. That's why he said "Cas, man, we may not come back alive from this so screw everything..." he gently put his palm on Misha's/Castiel's cheek and ignoring loud gasps most of the crew produced, continued "I love you, you should know that."  
Half of the present people made delighted faces, the other half looked terrified because finally, after three seasons they got they answer, they knew who lost and who won. The bet they made on a day someone pointed out that Jensen and Misha may have a romance and it will lead to destiel happening on the screen was over. Frustrated Jensen trying to force them to break the rules and put the kiss into the script made the stakes go higher and yet here he was, destroying some lives, being Dean and showing his feelings.  
Camera was rolling when Misha/Cas whispered "I love you too, Dean."  
And finally, after all the years together, they kissed slowly and sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little piece to elaborate on one of the headcanons I recently had http://the-rising-demonmistress-of-styx.tumblr.com/post/92759699795/when-i-was-talking-with-kansas-about-cockles-and


End file.
